In the use of face masks by firemen, military personnel and other individuals who are exposed to toxic gases or must receive a supply of oxygen, it is common to provide a communication system which may be in the form of a microphone, amplifier and speaker system, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,333. The speaker may also be remote from the mask and connected by flexible wire conductors to a microphone located within the mask, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,196. It is also common in some masks to provide a direct non-electrical voice transmitting device which incorporates a diaphragm supported within the mask by a fitting or housing having voice transmitting openings. The voice of the person wearing the mask is transmitted directly through the openings and through the diaphragm which prevents any toxic gas from flowing into the mask through the voice transmitting openings.